


Кукла

by Bonniemary



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen, Higgs being Higgs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: Хиггс застрял на Берегу в компании пластиковой куклы. Что может пойти не так?..
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик я бы могла написать в середине нулевых. Но не написала, потому что тогда у меня еще Death Stranding не было! А вот жанр стеклянный крэк нормально освоила.
> 
> Началось все, как водится, с шутки. И с нескольких прекрасных артов, на которых Хиггс был изображен со своим ББ, который вовсе не ББ, а очень даже жутенький пластиковый пупс. 
> 
> А потом понеслось.  
> Пэйринг тоже будет, но чуть позже, тэги дополняются по ходу дела.  
> Очень надеюсь уложиться тысяч в 20 тысяч слов, я же умею писать маленькие фики, а не только огромные макси по сто тыщ!

Он проснулся на Берегу, как просыпался уже миллион раз.

Вода была темной, небо, покрытое тучами, не намного светлее. Сырой песок прилипал к ладоням, когда он поднялся и сел, хмуро глядя перед собой. Во рту стоял привкус своей и чужой крови, все левая сторона лица болела, поломанное ребро двигалось и смещалось в груди.

Волны бесшумно накатывали на пляж и отступали с тихим шелестом, переворачивали мелкие ракушки и клочки водорослей. Воздух был пропитан солью, он оседал на губах, забирался внутрь и напоминал о жажде, бесконечной и неутолимой.

Он встал на ноги, постоял пару секунд, пережидая головокружение, и побрел по кромке воды, увязая в песке берцами. Россыпь камней, под определенным углом напоминавшая верблюда, осталась по правую руку. Отмель с поселением мелких пугливых крабов он обошел посуху, вернулся к границе воды и суши и продолжил свой путь в никуда. По дороге сплюнул несколько раз, не выдержал: так было только хуже, во рту пересыхало быстрее с каждой потраченной зря каплей жидкости, но и ощущать чужой запах стало совсем уже невмоготу.

Он шел вперед. Останавливался несколько раз, чтобы перевести дух, растирал грудь справа. Чертово поломанное ребро напоминало о себе с каждым шагом, но он продолжал идти. Мимо невысокого холма в глубине пляжа, мимо трех валунов, приметных издалека, мимо клочка живой почвы, поросшего травой и какими-то колючими кустами высотой по колено, мимо еще одной отмели, где крабов было меньше, зато размером они были покрупнее.

Наверное, те, что порасторопнее, вовремя сообразили и сожрали своих товарищей. Естественный отбор и все такое прочее, фактор эволюции против фактора вымирания, приспособься или умри.

Внезапно стало смешно. Он остановился и хохотал минут пять, содрогался от смеха, тихо постанывал от боли в груди, складывался почти пополам, но никак не мог остановиться. Потом все же успокоился, вытер выступившие на глазах слезы и пошел дальше. Больше не пытался держаться на твердой поверхности, заходил в воду и выворачивал на Берег через несколько шагов, останавливался и замирал, разглядывал, как волны стирают отпечатки подошв с песка.

Блуждал, бродил, брел. Кружил, плутал, скитался. Считал шаги, соскальзывал в воду, выбирался на твердую почву, усаживался и зачерпывал песок горстями, смотрел, как песчинки утекают сквозь пальцы. Снова вставал. Опять шел.

Океан был темным, и небо отражалось в нем. Или, возможно, вода отражалась в небе.

Он шел вперед и старался уцепиться взглядом хоть за что-нибудь: камни. Незначительные изменения рельефа. Клочки водорослей, ракушки, крабы, шествующие по своим делам.

Он знал, что рано или поздно попадет сюда – в свой личный Дуат, сумеречный, пропитанный солью и шелестом волн. Знал, что будет идти вот так, повторяя Исповедь Отрицания, заученную наизусть давным-давно, но все равно сбиваясь на каждой строчке, запинаясь не на именах сорока двух богов, а на всех этих чертовых отрицаниях:

 _Вот я пришёл к тебе, владыка правды; я принёс правду, я отогнал ложь_ – не распознал ее, когда танцевала под носом, когда пела, сплетая паутину, вранье, вранье, одно вранье.

 _Я не оклеветал никого –_ ложь, только ложь.

_Я не… я поднимал руку на слабого много раз._

_Я был причиною слёз._

_Я убивал._

_Я приказывал убивать._

_Я причинил страдания всем, кого когда-либо встречал на своем пути._

_Я не чинил препятствий богу в его выходе_ – только тут, наверное, истина. Только бог был ложным, а значит, не считается. Ничего ему не засчитают, и сердце его, тяжелое, лживое, достанется Аммат-Пожирательнице.

Но тем не менее он шел вперед. Когда жажда стала нестерпимой, зачерпнул воды из океана и выпил жадными, торопливыми глотками, стараясь не обращать внимания на отвратительный вкус. Почти бегом бросился на Берег – чтобы не поддаться искушению, не пойти глубже, не начать проверять: а может, Шов пропустит его в этот раз? Может, будет еще что-то кроме темной воды над головой и смерти от удушья?

Он шел, переставляя одну ногу за другой, бессмысленно шарил взглядом по Берегу, отмечая незначительные изменения. Здесь вода вынесла на сушу какую-то корягу, оплетенную водорослями, точно лентами. А тут наоборот слизнула пирамидку из камней, расшвыряла их в разные стороны, разложила на песке в новом порядке. Волны все перестроили, изменили, стерли все знаки человеческого присутствия на Берегу.

Он шел вперед. Пытался вспомнить, как называются все оттенки синего и серого, которые окружали его. Пытался игнорировать жажду, которая не утихла, а наоборот стала терзать сильнее после нескольких глотков морской воды. Пытался все отрицать…

_Я совершал несправедливости против людей._

_Я произносил ложь._

_Я угрожал и запугивал._

_Я был возбудителем раздора._

Время тянулось, будто песчинки в огромных часах, шуршало ветром и перекатывалось в дюнах. И наверное, солнце, существуй оно еще где-то в этом мире, уже клонилось бы к горизонту, когда он увидел что-то отличное от моря, неба и бесконечного полотна песка.

Сначала даже глазам своим не поверил, решил, что ему мерещится округлый красный предмет, который покачивался на волнах неподалеку от Берега. Остановился и смотрел, приставил руку козырьком ко лбу и разглядывал.

Вещь была настоящей. Ослепительно яркой в этом мире, и, вне всяких сомнений, рукотворной. Она манила, притягивала взгляд, дразнила: доплыви. Коснись. Вынеси на сушу, рассмотри.

Красное. Громкое.

Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов по направлению к океану. Зашел в воду и остановился, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько нужно пройти, а сколько придется проплыть. Красное приказывало.

Когда-то в прошлой жизни он хорошо умел выполнять приказы.

Он двинулся вперед и поплыл. Тяжело загребал руками, борясь с намокшей одеждой, но цеплялся взглядом за красное и двигался вперед. Еще немного. И еще. Вещь скользнула под его пальцами, когда он коснулся ее впервые, и тогда он подплыл ближе, огибая ее, и подтолкнул к Берегу. Плыл и толкал, и пытался держать голову над поверхностью, и отплевывался от соленой воды, которая попадала в нос, в рот, в глаза, даже волосы умудрилась намочить, плеснув волной в затылок.

Когда он снова почувствовал дно под ногами, то перестал грести, ухватил штуку и встал, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Отдышался и побрел вперед, а волны подталкивали в спину – хоть какая-то от них помощь.

Далеко он отходить не стал, сел почти рядом с границей прибоя, неловко плюхнулся на песок – мокрая одежда была отвратительна, она липла к телу, точно опостылевшая любовница. Высыхающая соль в волосах, в глазах, в короткой щетине на подбородке была хуже.

Он положил красную штуку на колени и принялся рассматривать то, ради чего совершил заплыв. Железное основание, разъемы под шланги и крепления, а дальше стеклянная колба, наполненная тягучим маслом или еще какой-то густой жидкостью, в которой плавало что-то знакомое, тревожащее своими очертаниями, напоминающее живое существо, но все же искусственное, поддельное…

Он вспомнил, как это называлось.

Прибор. Инструмент. Бридж-Бэби.

Для чего использовалось, что соединяло.

_С помощью этой куклы ты сможешь отыскать меня где угодно._

Красное, красное, красное…

Воспоминания нахлынули, сметая все на своем пути. И хуже всего было, что он вспомнил свое имя.

Хиггс заорал, схватил колбу и зашвырнул в воду. Все мысли смешались: как эта дрянь здесь оказалась? Почему, зачем? Фрэджайл забрала ее, он помнил… Нет, про Фрэджайл нельзя было вспоминать, он запретил себе, только не сейчас, не опять!

– Отвали от меня! – проорал он. – Оставь меня в покое!

Амелия так и оставила. Фрэдж ушла. И даже курьер исчез.

Он повернулся и бросился с пляжа бегом.

***

Он проснулся на Берегу, как просыпался уже миллион раз.

Открыл глаза и смотрел в небо, покрытое серыми тучами, трогал языком щеку, разбитую о зубы изнутри, пробовал на вкус кровь, свою и чужую. Запах был нестерпимым, от него кружилась голова, тошнило и хотелось есть одновременно. Он повернулся на бок, подтянул колени к груди и пообещал себе, что сегодня с места не двинется. Скажет нет бессмысленному блужданию по песку и галлюцинациям, рожденным дремлющим разумом.

Он уже проделывал такое раньше. Оставался на пляже и ждал, пока тянулись бесконечные часы до того момента, как один цикл сменял другой, засыпал и просыпался, замирал.

Он исследовал Берег, разумеется, когда накатывало невыносимое желание делать хоть что-нибудь, двигаться, видеть хоть что-нибудь новое, а не бесконечный горизонт и воду, и низкое небо, – тогда он вскакивал на ноги и шел. Даже пытался выработать какую-то систему: в один день поворачивал направо, в следующий – налево, считал эти самые дни, объявлял их четными и нечетными и ходил, упрямо строил пирамидки из камней, собирал ветки, выброшенные волнами, выкладывал на песке послания неизвестно кому.

Но рано или поздно Хиггс уставал, закрывал глаза, засыпал – и просыпался на Берегу ровно в том же месте, что и прежде, с болью в груди от поломанного ребра и разбитым лицом.

Ничего не менялось.

Он сбился в подсчете дней на трех дюжинах, несколько циклов провел в тихом бешенстве, потом снова начал считать и снова потерпел поражение. Он пытался достигнуть Шва, глотал соленую воду и тонул, и просыпался на Берегу. Он пытался зайти подальше в глубину суши, упрямо пересекал песчаную косу, усыпанную валунами, и оказывался на таком же пляже.

Но никогда еще, ни разу за все свои скитания Хиггс не натыкался на колбу с Бридж-Бэби. Ту самую колбу, которую вручила ему Амелия, перепутать невозможно.

Скорее всего, конечно, ему это привиделось. Явилось, точно мираж в пустыне, – вот только мираж должен обещать что-то давно желанное, как глоток пресной воды или дерево, дающее тень, или избавление? Хоть какой-то смысл?

Он поднялся и сел, сплюнул кровь – чужую и свою, – бесцельно уставился в воду и практически сразу обнаружил красную колбу, которая качалась на волнах метрах в десяти от берега.

Хиггс застонал и упал на песок.

***

Он проснулся на Берегу, как просыпался уже миллион раз.

Колба не исчезла, только на этот раз океан вынес ее на песок, положил чуть в отдалении, рядом с россыпью камней, под определенным углом напоминавшей верблюда.

Хиггс дохромал до гребаной штуки – ребра болели почему-то еще сильнее, чем обычно, но это все ему, разумеется, казалось, – поднял капсулу, хорошенько размахнулся и закинул в океан. Проорал вместо напутствия:

– Пошла нахер! Убирайся!

И стоял несколько минут, смотрел, как капсула выныривает из воды то одним боком, то другим. Потом пошел вперед, несколько раз оглянулся через плечо, не плывет ли за ним эта херня, но она оставалась на одном месте.

***

Он проснулся на Берегу, как просыпался уже миллион раз.

Взял долбаную колбу, которую океан снова выкинул на мелководье, шел долго, а когда силы закончились, снова зашвырнул ее в воду. Сел на пляже и гадал: вынесет обратно или нет? Течения здесь какие-то существуют?

***

Он проснулся на Берегу. Повернулся осторожно, медленно приоткрыл глаза.

– Ты издеваешься?!

Колба, заполненная красной жидкостью, стояла на песке вертикально, оплетенная водорослями.

Хиггс подхватил ее, изрыгая проклятия, и зашел в океан. Брел, пока дно не закончилось, потом поплыл, загребая одной рукой. Вода заливала рот, глаза, но он не сдавался, плыл, пока дыхание не сбилось, а в груди все начало огнем жечь. Потом прекратил двигаться, нырнул. Глянул вверх, на серое пятно ускользающего неба, по-прежнему сжимая колбу одной рукой.

***

Он проснулся на Берегу, как просыпался уже миллион раз.

Капсула для Бридж-Бэби покачивалась на волнах.

Хиггс вырыл яму в песке: копал долго, сначала руками, а когда содрал ногти и пальцы начали сочиться кровью, отыскал плоский камень и копал с его помощью. Старательно углублял, зарывался почти по локоть, и взвыл от разочарования, когда внизу показалась вода.

– Вот сука!

Тем не менее, все равно положил колбу на дно, засыпал песком и утрамбовал посильнее. Натащил камней и сложил наверху, ходил кругами и подозрительно косился.

***

Он проснулся на Берегу, и чертовой штуки не было. Хиггс придирчиво обошел сооружение из камней, до которого вода еще не добралась. Надо было выкопать яму дальше от кромки прибоя, но он не додумался.

Главное – гребаной куклы не было.

Он прошелся по берегу, проверил крабов – тех, что помельче, и тех, что покрупнее. Вытащил из воды пару коряг. Повторил Исповедь Отрицания, которая уже давным-давно превратилась в Исповедь Принятия:

_Я был причиною слёз._

_Я убивал._

_Я приказывал убивать._

_Я говорил ложь._

_Я угрожал и запугивал._

_Я был возбудителем раздора._

_Я причинил страдания всем, кого когда-либо встречал на своем пути._

Но, к счастью, в колбе была всего-навсего пластиковая копия младенца, а значит – минус одна жизнь из итогового счета.

– Это великолепно, – произнес Хиггс вслух и рассмеялся.

***

Он проснулся на Берегу, как просыпался уже миллион раз.

Колбы не было.

***

Он проснулся на Берегу.

Колба не появилась, но вода подмыла камни, и на всякий случай он навалил сверху новых. Походил вокруг, оглядывая критически. Далеко уходить не хотелось: а вдруг очередная волна смоет с таким трудом возведенный заслон?

Он сидел на песке и созерцал океан, и время от времени посматривал влево, на камни.

***

Он проснулся на Берегу и увидел, как колба с куклой плавает на мелководье.

Хиггс даже не особенно удивился.

Он отнес ее подальше на Берег, оставил примерно в центре самого широкого участка суши. Начал рыть яму, на сей раз действуя более осознанно: не пальцами, но камнями, насобирал их со всего Берега, удобных, плоских, и копал несколько циклов подряд, углубляя и расширяя яму. И когда внизу опять показалась вода, только обреченно вздохнул.

Несмотря на это, он проделал ритуал по захоронению колбы и сложил сверху все камни, которые нашел поблизости и сумел притащить.

Даже напутственное слово произнес, этого не жалко:

– Покойся с миром, дрянь, а вылезешь обратно – я тебя опять закопаю!

Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Хиггс проверял основательно: обходил Берег, ворошил кучи водорослей, заглядывал в укромные уголки между валунами, куда могла поместиться колба. Камни, наваленные в яму, медленно расползались, но их он тоже проверял, укреплял и следил.

***

Он проснулся на Берегу, поднялся и добрел до камней, развалил всю конструкцию, распинал во все стороны. Сдирая ногти – в какой уже раз! – вынул камни из ямы, уже наполовину затянутой сырым песком, и вытащил куклу.

Поставил колбу на песок, сам сел напротив и обхватил себя руками. Поломанное ребро не просто болело после всех упражнений, а будто бы терлось о парочку соседних, во рту пересохло, а в голове шумело.

Хиггс откашлялся.

– Просто чудесно. Откуда ты здесь взялась? Очередной подарочек от ненаглядной Амелии? Так мне не нужно, спасибо, пусть забирает обратно. Забирай, слышишь?! – проорал он и тут же обессиленно наклонился вперед, едва не заваливаясь на песок. – Блядь. Вот тварь! Гребаная тварина, вот кто она!

Он орал и брызгал слюной еще какое-то время, выплевывал ругательства, пока силы окончательно не истощились. Кукла в колбе предсказуемо молчала, глас с небес не раздался, красное платье Амелии не появилось на горизонте. Кукла торчала в красной жидкости, привалившись лбом к стеклу.

– Ненавижу это дерьмо, – выдохнул Хиггс, улегся прямо там, где сидел, и закрыл глаза.

***

Он проснулся на Берегу, как просыпался уже миллион раз.

Сначала огляделся, потом вспомнил – капсула осталась там же, где и разрытая яма, свидетельство его беспомощности. И идиотизма. И абсолютной глупости.

Проклиная все на свете и себя в том числе (он уже был проклят, так что очередное бессмысленное сотрясание воздуха), Хиггс потащился к колбе.

– Доброе блядское утро, – сообщил кукле и пнул колбу ногой. – Как спалось, тупая пизденка? Мягко тебе? Нигде не дует? Не мокро? Сука!

Он кинул ее в яму и забросал камнями.

Через два цикла откопал обратно.

– Знаешь, дорогуша, я был к тебе несправедлив, – объявил Хиггс, в очередной раз устроив колбу в песке напротив себя. – Собеседник из тебя херовый, зато слушатель – просто превосходный. Ни разу еще не перебила, киваешь, задаешь интересные вопросы. А я рассказывал тебе историю про парня из обсерватории? Точнее, обсерваторией эта дыра только называлась, но телескоп у него имелся самый настоящий, однажды я даже туда заглянул…

Камни снова расползлись по острову, а яму засыпало песком. Он ходил посмотреть на нее и принес с собой гребаную капсулу.

– Видишь, милая, что происходит со всеми нами? – он потряс колбу, и кукла кувыркнулась внутри. Была бы она живая, булькала бы и строила рожи, как Бридж-Бэби у курьера. Хиггс так и сообщил. – Повезло, что ты только тупой кусок пластика, сучка. Ты не дохлая и не живая, не застряла между мирами. Ты просто безмозглая башка и шарниры, и что там у тебя?

Он поболтал колбу, пытаясь рассмотреть получше, но красная жидкость внутри колыхалась и прятала куклу от глаз.

– Ну и пошла на хуй, – сообщил Хиггс и швырнул ее подальше.

***

Он проснулся на Берегу, как просыпался уже миллион раз.

Капсула лежала рядом, и Хиггс повернулся, накрывая ее своим телом, обхватил руками, подтянул колени, смыкаясь в тугой клубок. Игнорируя боль в поломанном ребре, привкус крови ко рту, своей и чужой, жажду, которую невозможно было утолить, и голод, который граничил с тошнотой.

– Как ты там поживаешь сегодня, а? – прошептал Хиггс. – Все нормально? У нас все просто отлично.

Когда он лежал в таком положении достаточно долго, то стекло и железо нагревалось от его тела, капсула становилась теплой. Если бы его тело было приспособлено для того, чтобы выносить и родить ребенка, если бы он сам появился на свет женщиной, то смог бы привести в мир новую жизнь? А потом – убить ее своими руками, уничтожить, освободить?

– Я не знаю.

Он прижимал колбу к животу, пытался вспомнить, где бы располагался плод в женском теле. Когда-то он читал о том, как делают Бридж-Бэби. Как их вырезают из чрева матери, еще не мертвой, но уже не живой, помещают в питательный раствор, консервируют, точно компот или огурцы.

Младенец – инструмент, аппаратура, – чувствует Тварей, пока связь с матерью удерживает его на границе миров. А мать, интересно, что-нибудь еще чувствует? Где блуждает ее Ка, по каким Берегам, прежде чем воссоединится с Ка младенца? А есть ли Ка у того, кто никогда не рождался?

– Мы бы выяснили, моя драгоценная, – шептал он кукле в капсуле, – мы бы во всем докопались до самой сути, маленькая Тварь.

Он оставлял ее на пляже и блуждал, как и прежде, только разворачивался на полпути и возвращался обратно, чтобы увидеть издалека красное пятно колбы на сером песке.

– Знаешь, иногда я даже ревную. У тебя есть миленький маленький саркофаг, а у меня ничего такого нет, – однажды признался ей Хиггс. И тут же добавил. – Хочешь послушать мою Исповедь Отрицания? Я запомнил по именам сорок два древних бога, но не могу оправдаться ни перед одним, это ли ни смешно?

Ужасно смешно.

***

Он засыпал и просыпался на Берегу и разговаривал с куском пластика в колбе.

***

– И вот что абсолютно точно, я не собираюсь сходить с ума, – признался Хиггс кукле. – Я не сумасшедший. Точка. Так же как и ты – не великолепная Клеопатра, последняя царица Египта, прекраснейшая из смертных женщин. И никогда ею не станешь, вот досада! Слышала, мелкая паршивка? – проорал он, поднося колбу к лицу. – Гадина! Тупая кукла! Ты меня даже не слушаешь! Тебя нет! Ты никогда и не существовала!

Он вскочил на ноги, подбежал к россыпи камней, напоминавшей верблюда, ухватил капсулу за железное основание и со всей силы треснул о самый большой валун. Стекло было прочным, аппаратура предназначалась для тех, кто путешествует много, кто несет груз или везет его на грузовике или трицикле.

Хиггс ударял снова и снова, бил со всей силы, вспоминал, как стрелял в курьера, а мелкая личинка у того в колбе как-то умудрилась поймать пулю лопастями одрадека, отбить ее и защитить своего хозяина.

– Ты! Никчемная! Вещь! – заорал Хиггс, и стекло наконец треснуло. Красная жидкость вылилась прочь, кукла вывалилась.

Он отшвырнул разбитую колбу, сел на песок и закрыл лицо руками.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава вторая, в которой Хиггс продолжает сходить с ума, а я продолжаю надеяться, что напишу фанфик размером не больше двадцати тысяч слов. Watch me try!

Он не спал, но и не бодрствовал, стучал зубами от холода, а в следующую минуту порывался скинуть одежду, изнемогая от жара. Он заболел? Был болен задолго до того, как попал на Берег?

Хиггс уселся на песке. Долго смотрел невидящим взглядом на океан, неподвижный, точно огромное зеркало. Полный штиль загасил даже самые тихие звуки, оставив такую невозможную тишину, от которой выть хотелось.

Но он не стал.

Возле камней валялось стеклянное крошево и железный остов коробки. Сама кукла лежала чуть дальше, раскидав пластиковые конечности в гротескной пародии на человека.

Хиггс ухватил ее за ногу двумя пальцами, брезгливо поднял и осмотрел. Мокрый песок уже успел налипнуть повсюду, один глаз не открывался – видимо, какая-то неисправность в механизме. На ребенка, а тем более младенца, кукла походила весьма условно: непропорционально большая голова, пухлые руки, идеально розовые пятки. Настоящие младенцы были отвратительны: сморщенные, покрытые складками и морщинами, будто сразу же попали под темпоральный дождь, едва вылезли наружу из матки. Они корчились, будто каждое прикосновение причиняло им боль (примерно так же реагировал курьер, когда Хиггс трогал его, но нет, про курьера он думать сейчас не собирался, нет уж!), каждое ощущение вызывало дискомфорт. Еще они издавали странные звуки, что-то среднее между скрипом несмазанных петель и кашлем какого-то мелкого животного.

А еще они были хрупкими, точно стеклянная ваза. Могли подцепить простуду от малейшего сквозняка, потом чахли и умирали очень быстро.

Он все это вычитал в книгах, позже – увидел в фильмах, но никогда еще не сталкивался в реальности.

– Чушь какая-то, – пробормотал Хиггс, пока вертел и рассматривал куклу.

Потом аккуратно положил ее на песок и снял плащ. Погладил золотистые полосы на изнанке, расправил, полюбовался. Вспомнил, как сам придумал дизайн, вдохновившись рисунками древних фараонов в их церемониальном облачении.

– Ты везучая сучка, – сообщил он кукле и завернул ее в плащ. Так она больше стала походить на спеленатого ребенка, спрятанного от чужих глаз, защищенного от холода и ветра.

Он прижал ее к груди. Прикрыл глаза, попытался представить – каково это, держать живого ребенка, а не кусок пластика? Она бы ворочалась и пиналась? Лежала бы неподвижно и спала? Была бы теплой? Чуть более тяжелой? Намного более живой?

Ощущение показалось забавным.

– Что ж, дорогая, поздравляю с прибытием в этот изумительный чертог. Смотреть здесь не на что, заниматься нечем, так что ты обречена на вечность в моей компании. Что, разумеется, гораздо лучше, чем ничего, но все-таки хуже, чем кто-нибудь другой, – он коротко фыркнул, восторгаясь очередным образцом своего красноречия.

Кукла молчала, как и положено куклам.

– Если ты посмотришь направо, то увидишь бескрайние поля отчаянья, – он развернул ее, чтобы показать пляж, – а налево тебе откроются беспредельные берега скорби! Еще не пожалела, что приплыла сюда, маленькая засранка?

И тут он замер. Чтобы заорать в следующую секунду:

– Имя! Мы не дали тебе имя, чертова девка! Какое имя ты хочешь? Громкое, чтобы звенело на весь этот гнилой мирок, чтобы прославляло тебя и восхваляло, или тихое, чтобы утешало, чтобы его можно было шептать и выпевать… знаю! – перебил он сам себя, улыбаясь широко и безумно. – Я нарекаю тебя Исидой, защитницей мертвых, сидящей на троне, ястребом, зорко видящим с высоты! Как тебе, а?

Он осторожно отвернул плащ и заглянул в ее личико.

– Пойдет? Уж извини, я не могу назвать тебя Долгожданной или Прекрасной, или Радостной, или Небесной – все, что тебе досталось, это вода и ветер, и мертвые, так что, изволь – правь!

Он показал ей Берег во всем его великолепии, и ухмылялся все время, хихикал, как ненормальный.

– Нравится тебе это все, а? Нравится твое новое царство, а, Исида?..

***

Он проснулся на Берегу, как просыпался миллион раз прежде.

Маленький сверток лежал рядом, и Хиггс осторожно наклонился, проверяя: кукла смотрела в небо одним голубым глазом, а другой был закрыт. Хиггс подцепил его пальцем, ковырнул ногтем, попытался поднять веко, но что-то внутри нее было сломано, и глаз не желал открываться.

– Дура, – буркнул он и перевернулся на другой бок.

***

Хиггс привязал куклу к ремням на груди и таскал ее повсюду во время своих блужданий по Берегу. Мимо россыпи камней, под определенным углом напоминавшей верблюда:

– Именно здесь я разбил твою капсулу. Ты, разумеется, ни хрена не помнишь, Исида, а я до сих пор нахожу мелкие осколки стекла в песке. Если посмотреть вот так: верблюд. А вот отсюда уже просто серая куча камней. Верблюд. Куча камней.

Мимо отмели с мелкими крабами:

– Они обычно пугаются и удирают врассыпную, когда я подхожу, но если сесть и подождать немного, снова вылезают. Хочешь посмотреть? Давай, садись, только ни звука, ясно? Рот закрыла и молчи. Хорошая девочка, умница.

Мимо невысокого холма в глубине пляжа – там можно было и сидеть, и лежать, разглядывая с возвышенности весь Берег в обе стороны. Мимо трех валунов, приметных издалека – Хиггс устроил привал возле них и развлекался тем, что царапал на гладких камнях неприличные картинки острым краем ракушки, комментируя вслух. Мимо клочка живой почвы, поросшего травой и какими-то колючими кустами высотой по колено – он устроил целую лекцию для Исиды, в результате которой признался, что ни хрена не знает, как называются эти растения.

– Нам стоит напечатать книгу «Флора и фауна Берега», тщательно описать всю эту дрянь и каталогизировать! Вот было бы научное исследование, как считаешь?

Мимо отмели с крабами покрупнее, где Хиггс не удержался и озвучил свою теорию о вечном противостоянии фактора эволюции и фактора вымирания. Заодно вспомнил про Амелию и рассказал Исиде, как познакомился со стервой, пусть уже однажды и рассказывал. Кажется. Но тогда она была в колбе, так что не слышала всего толком.

В какой-то из циклов он решил, что Исида проголодалась. Он собрал все условно съестное с Берега: ленты еще живых водорослей, кусочки мха, даже парочку крабов принес.

– Наверное, их надо сварить…

Или пожарить. Если бы еще у него был огонь – растопка хоть какая-то, а высохших коряг на пляже хватало. Он обыскал все карманы в поисках завалившейся зажигалки, но тщетно.

Тогда Хиггс усадил Исиду на колено, придерживая одной рукой, а другой брал все продукты по очереди и подносил ей ко рту.

– Еще кусочек, вот так, хорошая девочка. Если не будешь есть, ты умрешь. Если съешь слишком много – никому здесь не останется чертовой еды, но ты же не станешь, правда? Еще ложечку за маму, которой у тебя никогда не было, еще ложечку за папу… впрочем, за папу, так и быть, можем пропустить. Великолепный вкус, не правда ли?

Он зачерпывал воображаемую еду воображаемой ложкой и клал ей в рот. Аккуратно вытирал пластиковое личико краешком плаща.

– А теперь скажи спасибо, дорогая, нужно не забывать о вежливости, так ведь?

***

Он проснулся на Берегу с единственной целью: ребенок. Крошечный ребенок, родившийся совсем недавно, нуждался в его заботе и внимании. Возможно, в любви.

– Но я не умею любить, вот так-то, – признался Хиггс, купая Исиду. Она агукала и смеялась, и шлепала ладонями по поверхности воды, брызгая во все стороны. – Понятия не имею, что мы будем с этим делать. Есть какие-нибудь идеи? Мы можем притвориться, но ведь все это не более чем ложь.

Он вымывал песок из каждой складочки ее пухлого младенческого тельца, щекотал, чтобы снова услышать ее смех, и подбрасывал невысоко, чтобы тут же поймать.

Он привык к тому, что она не видела одним глазом, и успокаивал себя и ее рассуждениями типа:

– Это не помешает тебе ориентироваться в пространстве, дорогая. Когда вырастешь, ты сможешь вполне нормально передвигаться, не налетая на предметы. Ну и что, что один глаз закрыт? В этом нет ничего дурного. Ты такая красавица, не о чем переживать! У тебя вырастут длинные волосы, и ты сможешь прикрывать ими свое лицо. Или носить маску, как я, – он подмигнул ей и остановился, смущенный неожиданным осознанием. Продолжил, медленно и нерешительно, не желая пугать ребенка. – Да-да, волосы, и ты станешь такой красавицей… но зачем тебе тогда маска… зачем притворяться, когда никто не увидит…

Он глянул вниз, на пластиковую куклу, которая смотрела на него одним глазом. Повторил совсем тихо:

– Зачем притворяться… когда ты… всего лишь кукла!

Он схватил ее за ногу и зашвырнул в воду. Пластиковый пупс тут же всплыл, Хиггс догнал его, снова вздернул за ногу и закинул поглубже, проорал вдогонку:

– Ты чертова кукла, а не ребенок! От тебя нет никого проку, ты только мешаешь все время! Ешь мою еду, дышишь моим воздухом, крадешь мое время! Ты просто маленькая тварь! И я разговариваю с куклой!

Он упал в воду лицом вниз. Задержал дыхание, раскинул ноги и руки и лежал на поверхности, разглядывая белый песок дна. Вынырнул только когда начал задыхаться, раскашлялся, отплевываясь и фыркая. Поломанное ребро болело. Удивительно, он даже почти не замечал эту боль в последнее время. Вкус чужой крови во рту. Запах.

Кукла покачивалась в воде, и волны постепенно выталкивали ее на Берег.

Хиггс смотрел на нее, смотрел и смотрел, а потом бросился вылавливать.

– Прости. Прости, прости меня, я не хотел, – он прижимал ее к груди, кутал в плащ, а Исида заливалась слезами. – Мне так жаль, милая, прости меня.

Он вынес ее на твердую поверхность, подальше от воды, сел, прижимая к груди, баюкая, успокаивая.

– Ш-ш-ш, я виноват, прости. Я так виноват, прости меня, если можешь. Я не хотел на тебя кричать, не хотел причинять тебе боль. Я правда этого не хотел, клянусь, – он не заметил, когда сам начал плакать. Слезы катились по лицу, в горле стоял ком, дышать было трудно. Он гладил ее, бормотал всякую ерунду и обещал, что такого больше никогда не повторится.

И как обычно врал.

***

_Я был причиною слёз._

_Я был причиною слёз._

_Я был причиною слёз._

_Я поднимал руку на слабого много раз._

_Я угрожал и запугивал._

_Я убивал._

_Я приказывал убивать._

_Я причинил страдания всем, кого когда-либо встречал на своем пути._

– А что ты хотела? – орал Хиггс. Ходил по пляжу туда и обратно мимо свертка с Исидой. – Появляешься здесь, вся из себя такая беззащитная, требуешь, чтобы я заботился! А я, может быть, не хочу! Никогда не собирался заводить детей! И слово то какое мерзкое выдумали – заводить! Будто домашний питомец какой-то, вроде морской свинки или попугайчика! Ты ему корм, а он чирикает! А когда не нравится, можешь лупить до полусмерти, и никто тебе ничего не сделает! Твой ребенок, ты его завел! В океане выловил, подобрал из милосердия! Я так не хочу! Я отказываюсь! Найди какого-нибудь другого идиота, я даже знаю одного такого! Курьеру дали приличную аппаратуру, а он с ней болтал как последний кретин! Песенки пел, сказочки рассказывал! Плыла бы к нему, у него там, небось, уже целый приют для консервных банок! Тупая херня, – выругался он, сам не зная, к кому обращается. Подхватил Исиду, завернутую в плащ, и зашагал по песку.

Мимо коряг, сложенных в кучу, мимо камней, раскиданных на песке. Он шел и шел, и остановился только когда Исида тихонько захныкала. Наверное, бесконечное движение ей надоело, или подгузник промок, или проголодалась.

– Ну тихо, тихо…

Он сел и принялся баюкать ее, и рассказывал, какая она хорошая девочка, а хорошие девочки не плачут.

– Или, возможно, не так громко и возмущенно. Хочешь есть? Сейчас-сейчас, мы найдем тебе еду, подожди, – Хиггс огляделся по сторонам, но не обнаружил ничего, что годилось бы ей на обед. Он развернул сверток, уставился на круглое личико с ямочкой на подбородке. Исида сосала палец, но соизволила извлечь его наружу и улыбнулась щербатым ртом. – Я тебя накормлю, – пообещал Хиггс.

Он подобрал острую раковину и без раздумий провел по собственному пальцу. Кровь выступила мгновенно, такая красная на фоне бесконечного серого, и Хиггс ткнул пальцем в младенческий рот, стараясь не потерять ни одной капли зря.

Ее пухлые губки, перепачканные алым, выглядели неправильно. Будто у дешевой шлюхи, намазанной помадой. Или у древнего идола, не желающего принять подношение.

Зачем никчемной деревяшке или каменной статуе человеческие жертвы?

– Боги не спускаются на землю, – пробормотал Хиггс. Засунул палец себе в рот, пососал, желая, чтобы ранка скорее затянулась, и оттер лицо Исиды краем плаща. Заявил уверенно и твердо. – Ты это не ешь.

В конце концов, он решил: раз сам обходится без еды и воды, значит и с ней все будет в порядке.

– Здесь невозможно умереть, – доверительно сообщил он Исиде, – я проебал свой единственный шанс, а других вариантов нет.

Он принес ее к тому месту, где разбил бесполезный автомат о камни, и рассказал историю о том, как бездарно потратил единственную пулю.

Малышка была впечатлена.

***

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Как быстро растут дети? Когда они начинают ходить, говорить?

Исида оставалась толстощеким веселым младенцем, который агукал в своем одеяльце из бывшего плаща Хиггса, пускал пузыри и улыбался.

– Ты везучая, моя дорогая, самая везучая девочка во всех мирах. Все остальные девочки стареют и умирают, а мы с тобой прекрасно проводим время.

Он построил ей замок из песка. Один, второй, третий. Волны смывали их, но Исида не расстраивалась.

Он рассказал ей все истории, которые сумел вспомнить: о древних богах и героях, о чудовищах, пожирающих звезды, и простых смертных, сумевших обмануть судьбу. Исида слушала с открытым ртом.

***

Он просыпался на Берегу снова и снова, прижимал к себе крошечного ребенка и обещал ей:

– Однажды ты вырастешь и увидишь реальный мир. Ты выберешься из этой тюрьмы и станешь настоящей девочкой.

Он просыпался на Берегу и разговаривал с куклой.

Ему было наплевать.

***

В тот день они с Исидой отправились на прогулку и увидели следы. Следы от ботинок – но не таких, как у Хиггса, а раза в два меньше.

– Хм, – сказал он и опустился на колени, чтобы рассмотреть их получше, и отвернул краешек плаща, чтобы Исида тоже смогла видеть. – Хм.

Чертово гребаное _Хм_ было существенным преуменьшением.

Никто и никогда не появлялся на Берегу. Вообще.

Следы начинались у кромки воды, уходили вперед и заканчивались прямо в воздухе.

– Кто бы это ни был, он умеет прыгать, – тихо сказал Хиггс и вцепился пальцами в волосы. Сердце колотилось в груди, напоминая о сломанном ребре. Кто-то на его Берегу. Чужак. Захватчик. Живое существо.

Больше всего ему хотелось убежать и спрятаться, и укрыть Исиду подальше от всех, чтобы никто не мог ее увидеть, причинить зло, отнять, растоптать. Когда-то он сам пытался избавиться от нее, утопить, похоронить, разбить, но это время давно миновало.

Как сюда попал чужак? Зачем, почему? Что ему было нужно?

Мысли разбегались.

Хиггс бродил по Берегу и задавал себе сотни вопросов, и не находил ответа ни на один из них. Он не знал, чего хочет больше – встретиться с этим неизвестным существом, поговорить с ним и услышать связную речь в ответ, или забыть поскорее эти следы, притвориться, что их не существовало, списать на очередную галлюцинацию.

– Что мы ему скажем, моя дорогая? Захочет ли он с нами разговаривать? Или, быть может, он больше не появится здесь никогда? Это было бы проще всего, любовь моя: мы его не ждали, не просили об этом, не возносили молитвы.

Он прижимал к себе Исиду и сидел часами, глядя на то, как волны и ветер разрушают последние отпечатки на песке. То, что было лишним на Берегу, чужим, внезапным, что застало врасплох и заставило бояться.

– Это не может быть Фрэджайл, – Хиггс выкопал имя из памяти, из того глубокого и темного угла, где оно проживало, заваленное камнями и засыпанное песком. – Зачем ей приходить?

Она дала ему выбор, позволила самому отмерить себе наказание, и приходить снова у нее не было причин. Нет, Фрэджайл никогда бы не стала возвращаться.

– Нет-нет-нет, – шептал Хиггс, прижимая к себе Исиду, прикрывая ее своим телом, – никто нас не найдет, никто не отыщет.

***

Несколько циклов спустя, когда Хиггс убедил себя, что ему показалось, на песке обнаружилась надпись:

**_СДЕСЬ БЫЛА ЛУ_ **

Первое слово было написано с ошибкой. Буквы, большие и ровные, были выведены обломком палки – он валялся тут же, и Хиггс поднял его и растерянно повертел в руках.

– Лу. И кто это, скажи на милость? Кто эта Лу? Зачем она пришла? Что ей нужно?

Он не знал, что и думать. Исида озадаченно молчала, даже тихонько ворковать перестала, как она обычно делала, когда Хиггс с ней разговаривал.

Лу, Лу, Лу. Она не вмещалась в его картину мира, как Хиггс ни пытался засунуть ее где-то между крабами и колючками с Берега. Старая она была? Молодая? Просто глупая, и поэтому писала с ошибками? Или в этом был какой-то умысел? Зашифрованное послание?

Он переставлял буквы, пытаясь найти нужную фразу: судьба сыл? Убыль следа с?.. Лес блуд? След? Дыба, даль, ссуда?.. лишние буквы все равно оставались, а все те фразы, которые он составлял, не имели смысла.

– Может быть, она сумасшедшая, – бормотал Хиггс. – Какая-то чокнутая девка, которой больше заняться нечем, кроме как прыгать по Берегам и оставлять свои дурацкие послания!

– Может, она умная и образованная, – надеялся он иногда. – Мы бы хорошенько попросили, и она забрала бы тебя с собой.

– Но кто станет возиться со старой потрепанной куклой, к тому же одноглазой?! – орал, брызгая слюной.

Ничего не произносил, молчал, сидел неподвижно, замирал – только чтобы не вспугнуть эту Лу, когда она появится.

Ждал ее часами, проводил целые циклы в блужданиях по Берегу в поисках новых следов, посланий, хоть чего-нибудь! Ужасался, когда представлял, что все это – очередная уловка Амелии. Очередная проверка, тест, ее последняя издевка.

Смотрит на него и смеется. Развлекается.

Но Лу все-таки пришла.

***

Она была крошечная, вот что он в первую очередь заметил. Лет пяти или шести, он слишком давно не видел детей и старательно забыл, каким был сам в этом возрасте.

У нее были светлые волосы, две тонкие косички, спускавшиеся на плечи. Добротная одежда – темно-синие штаны и бирюзовая курточка, и крепкие маленькие ботинки, оставлявшие следы на песке.

Хиггс прижал к себе Исиду и перестал дышать.

Девчонка бродила по Берегу, как у себя дома. Переворачивала камни, усаживалась на корточки и разглядывала крабов. Что-то тихонько мурлыкала под нос, смешно щурилась и приставляла ладошку к глазам, разглядывая горизонт.

А потом увидела его.

Не испугалась, нет, ничего подобного! Даже наоборот – похоже было, что она пришла в восторг, когда обнаружила на Берегу кого-то еще.

– Привет! – она помахала Хиггсу рукой, и когда он не отреагировал, подошла поближе. – Привет, я Лу!

Голос у нее был звонкий, а взгляд светло-голубых глаз – восторженный и пытливый.

– Не хочешь говорить? Не можешь? – она сочувственно поморщилась. – Это твой Берег? Прости, что зашла без спроса. Тетя Фрэдж говорит, чтобы я не прыгала где попало, потому что неизвестно, кого могу встретить, но тут было пусто! Совсем пусто! Ты прятался? – бесхитростно спросила она. И тут же добавила, мимоходом растоптав гордость Хиггса. – Ты не бойся, я тебя не обижу!

Он не выдержал и хмыкнул.

Лу пришла в восторг.

– Ты умеешь разговаривать! Папа говорит, я очень любопытная. Он тоже не хочет, чтобы я прыгала, ужасно ругается! Но мне скучно все время одной, – она наморщила нос. – Я все книжки прочитала!

– Ты живая, – выговорил Хиггс, еле ворочая языком. Во рту пересохло, Исида замерла и не издавала ни звука, прижалась к его груди.

– Конечно, – подтвердила Лу и нахмурила лоб. – А ты?

Хиггс не был уверен, что сможет однозначно ответить на этот вопрос. Но девчонка ответа не дождалась.

– Точно-точно живой, – уверенно кивнула она. – Я знаю мертвых. Ты на них вовсе не похож.


End file.
